Him
by writer obsessive
Summary: Hermione Granger has fallen in love. No one knows who he is, and that's the way she likes it. But being in love isn't always all it's cut out to be. It causes confusion, longing, and a world of pain, and Hermione is forced to learn this the hard way.


**Disclaimer:** Characters not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling! Well, except for "him."

* * *

**Him**

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring off into space as her two best friends played chess near the fireplace. Ron was beating Harry, as usual, but she didn't notice. It was unlike Hermione to be so lost in thought that she neglected her homework, but she'd been doing it quite often over the last few days.

It was because she was thinking about his eyes. His dark, brown eyes that seemed to swallow her up in his gaze. She hadn't even known who he was before he bumped into her on their way out of Arithmancy, and he apologized before shooting her a dazzling smile that left her stunned. Ever since that day, she couldn't get him out of her head.

Harry and Ron had noticed, and were happy that their best friend had finally found someone to feel about that way, but they couldn't figure out who it was.

Hermione knew that they wouldn't know him anyway. She certainly hadn't, until a few days ago. But now he was the only thing on her mind; he was all she could think about.

But he didn't know who she was. Or at least it didn't seem like he did. Considering she was the smartest person in the school and best friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, and all together they formed the "Golden Trio," he probably knew very well who she was. But he never acknowledged that she was there, or that he knew she existed. Not in front of other people, anyway. When he saw her alone after class or in the library he would talk to her and they would laugh and have a good time. Oh how she cherished these moments. But as soon as one or more people were around, he completely ignored her.

She hated these times.

And since there were a lot more moments with him that she hated than ones that she cherished, she wanted so badly to stop liking him; to just _get over _him. She wanted the pain of his ignorance to her to stop.

But she couldn't stop feeling how she did. No matter how badly she wanted to, she just couldn't.

So as she sat in the common room and finally became aware of the fact that he had taken over her mind again, she quickly forced herself to snap out of it and concentrate on the homework lying on the table in front of her.

Before long, she lost concentration again and found herself thinking of his smile, his dark hair…and those damn eyes. What was wrong with her? What was so special about a boy who completely ignored her whenever anyone else was around?

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, getting a glance from Harry, who then asked if she was okay.

_No, I'm not okay, I'm falling in love with someone who causes me a world of pain every day of my life,_ she thought. But out loud she simply replied that she was fine, just tired.

Harry shrugged and turned back to the game, where he was shocked to find that Ron had taken his queen while he'd been looking away.

Hermione smiled at this, and then announced that she was heading up to bed early tonight. And as she climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory, she knew she didn't want to sleep either. She always dreamt of what it would be like for him to love her back, to hold her and comfort her and stand by her, and tell her how much she meant to him. She knew Harry and Ron did most of these things for her, but it just wasn't the same. She wanted _him_ to always be there, and to hold her in his arms.

And although she loved these dreams because, although briefly and falsely, they gave her what she wanted most in the world, they filled her with false hope. Hope that these dreams would come true someday, if she just waited and held on long enough.

But no matter how much she _wanted _to believe that, she knew she had to force herself not to. She allowed logic to take over, which was something she was perfectly comfortable with, and in her mind knew that these things wouldn't come true. She wanted so badly for things to turn out the way she dreamt them, but she knew that they wouldn't.

She would never be his. And she was just going to have to learn to accept it.

* * *

**  
writer obsessive**

This one's just a one-shot and my first fanfic. It's not my best work, but my next one will be better. Oh, and don't bother yourself trying to figure out who "he" is…he's me own personal character, no one belonging to J.K. Rowling! Hope you like it! Please review??


End file.
